100 Seasons of Love: The Love of Usagi and Mamoru
by Serenity-hime
Summary: Another collection made for the UsakoMamoru community on livejournal, which has challenged us to write 100 drabbles. Here are 100 themes of the love between Usagi and Mamoru. Please enjoy! Rated for possible entries later on.
1. 50: Advertisement

**Author's Note:** This is yet another take on the 100 themes of love challenge. I have the time to write little squibble whie I'm working, though it's hard to find time to type them up.. Please let me know what you think, and I'll continue adding drabbles every now and then on different themes. I have a couple not typed up yet.

And to all my loyal readers ( I actually used to have those til I abandoned them for real life!), I deeply apologize for not updating TLTE. I've been swamped by school and work, and trying to run the house. Luckily my problematic roomate is moving out next week, so I'll probably feel like writing more. I have most of the next chapter written up, I just need to get to typing it. I really apologize for not updating as I promised I would, and I know it's been a long time. I'll definitely get that next chapter up as soon as possible, I promise. Thanks for sticking with me guys - it's nice to know someone appreciates you in this world )

Serenity-hime

* * *

**# 50: Advertisement**

An article in the Tokyo Tribune on October 15th, in the personals section:

_Mask Man seeks agent of love and justice. Must enjoy moonlit walks through the rose gardens, and hang gliding._

October 17th:

_Agent of Love and Justice seeks Man of Mystery. Must enjoy bungee jumping and amateur kickboxing/martial arts._

October 21st:

_Mystery man seeks moonlight maiden for close, personal meeting. Must like Halloween Balls and unmasking at midnight._

October 23rd:

_Moonlight Maiden seeks Masked Man for heart-to-heart. Must enjoy midnight walks by the Bay and blue carnations._

On Halloween, Usagi stood in front of her full-length mirror, straightening the dress of the princess costume she was going to wear to the Tokyo Bay Halloween Ball that was being held downtown. Butterflies flitted in her stomach as her hands brushed the silky white material. She reached up and straightened her matching white mask that hid her features – a delicate thing of satin and pearls, with upswept feathers at the corners.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she realized it was almost time to go, and she carefully pinned a blue carnation near the top of her dress. Tonight she would finally find a resolution to that face that followed her in her dreams endlessly in the nights she found sleep. Her reflection smiled back at her, the excitement building. She would finally see the face behind the mask.


	2. 15: Mistake

**#15: Mistake**

"You'll never succeed in life because you're lazy, untalented and a slob. You're whiny, a brat, and nothing but a pain in my butt! I'm so sick of fighting with you every day that I might just stop coming here altogether. Why don't you just do everyone a favor and leave so the rest of the world doesn't have to!"  
Usagi's eyes filled with hurt as she stood there, stunned. Surely not more stunned than Mamoru, whose words had flowed from him unbidden. He watched her eyes fill with tears, and he cursed himself inside.  
He could never make it right. He could never say it right. He had meant to say how much he enjoyed seeing her today. And now he had hurt her.  
She turned, her golden hair flying around her as she dashed from the Crown, sobbing. His heart wrenched as it pleaded for to her to stop, though his mouth remained frozen.  
He looked into the bottom of his coffee cup for solace, but only found one lone drop at the bottom. One dark, black, measly drop. How pathetic – just like him. Completely black inside and all alone.  
"Go after her, you idiot." He looked up in surprise at Motoki, who smiled. "You can still fix it. Go after her." Hesitation didn't occur to him.  
He dashed out of the arcade, leaving behind his coat and his paper.  
He ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding. His feet took him, his heart led, even if his brain didn't understand.  
There, in the rose garden, she sat on a bench, her head in her hands. He could see her shaking. He reached out to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and she started in surprise. She was even more surprised when he reached down and kissed her solidly on the mouth. Not hard, not needy, just warm.  
Her eyes were wide, sparkling with tears. He knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his, begging her with his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Usagi; I've made a horrible mistake. I never meant it – any of it." She began to protest, pulling away from him, when he kissed her again. Her eyes were wide with shock, but they slowly closed as she welcomed his kiss. _I hope I'm not making a mistake…_


End file.
